


Kinktober 2017

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Human Furniture, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: My kinktober 2017 drabbles. Reader is either female (designated by an F) or gender neutral (designated by an N).Mytumblr





	1. F Reader Sleepy Sex w/ Genji

Genji’s erection poked up against the underside of your thigh. His morning wood was especially awake this morning. If you weren’t worn out from last night’s fun, you would reach back and push his boxers aside to play with the head of his cock through the hole in the front.

Genji kissed the base of your neck, and then his breathing returned to a regular rhythm, deep and slow. The place where his lips just were tickled and encouraged you to go for more.

You work your hips back against his cock, needing it inside you _now_ and knowing he would love being woken up like this. Genji hums in his sleep when it finds home between your thighs. Your lips part, and you lose yourself wiggling your hips against him, mixing the fat drop of precum at his slit with your little bit of wetness.

You reach back and hold the shaft with your fingers. It’s hot from spending the night between you. You hold it in place and wiggle back more, inching closer to his body. You only stop when the head presses against the sensitive spot inside. You’re amazed you found it so quickly that you start rocking your hips against him right away. A quiet moan works its way out of you. If he hasn’t woken up before, he won’t wake up now.

Except you’re wrong.

Genji’s arms tighten their loose hold on you, snaked under and around your waist and the other beneath your chest.

“Mmmmph…you sound adorable. Can we do this all morning? You know I can last.”

You don’t miss the seductive quality of his sleepy, husky boast and chuckle quietly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t stop.”

Genji’s fingers walk down your stomach, seeking your pubic bone. Once found, he hugs you closer. The satisfying little slaps against your behind increased in speed and volume. Your stomach tightens with each small moan escaping your lips. You let your mouth drop open, leaning your head back. You sought more of his warmth and close contact with his body. Genji turned his head to accommodate and give you space. His nose disappears into your hair just enough to give him a clear scent of it.

You work yourself to a modest orgasm, Genji loosening his arms to let you writhe against his front. Your cunt milks his cock, but he manages to hold back his own end, muttering choppy Japanese into your hair.

“Again,” he says, pressing a kiss to your head, “Again.”


	2. N Reader Human Furniture w/ Reaper

It was the heat of the moment. You knew you could get a clear shot. An accurate one, more importantly. Amelie had been teaching you, and this was your time to turn the mission around with one death.

“One death can change everything,” as your mentor was fond of telling you.

Someone was in front of you, wearing black as every member of the Talon ground troops did. Their shoulder was just the right height and…then everything lined up in your expert mind’s eye. You hefted your sniper rifle to your shoulder and let it come to rest on your comrade’s shoulder. Your eye hovered just in front of your scope, the black barrel circling your vision. It was just as you thought; the perfect height for putting a bullet in your target.

Winston had been making an embarrassment of your other comrades on the ground for the past half hour. You were going to put a stop to that.

A low whir crept into your ears. No, not quite a whir. It was more grating. An animalistic growl. It slowly rose in volume. You took your eye from the scope, and the back of Reaper’s coat appeared in front of you. Atop his shoulder rested your rifle.

Whoops.

“Take the shot,” he barked at you, before you could take your gun and scramble away.

It was only a second that were panicking before you put your eye to the eyepiece again, but the image was burned into your mind and the area between your legs. Reaper, the man who swept over enemies like a black cloud, leaving death behind. He was willingly being a stand-in for your tripod. Like he was an inanimate object for you to use. Your knees threatened to go weak, and a groan bubbled up in your throat. You had just enough time to take advantage of the situation. Your hand snuck down to rub your crotch, once, twice– _hell, yes, that felt good_ –and then your finger was back on the trigger.

_Blam!_

Winston’s jump-pack exploded and debris rained onto the ground around him. It wasn’t a death, but still, no more jumping for you, Monkey. You unscoped and took the rifle from your superior’s shoulder.

“Good work,” said Amelie in your earpiece.

You almost heard her take some pride in you. That’s more than you usually get from the cold woman. You should celebrate later. Reaper stomped away without a word. Not only did you contribute in a big way, Reaper submitted to playing human tripod for you without lashing out.

If only he would do the same in the mess hall later. Be your chair at the dining table while you ate for everyone to see. Or held your mirror in the morning when you got ready for the day. Fussily adjusting the angle every so often, when his grip sagged and you preened. Then Reaper could follow you for the day, obeying each command, and assisting you in any humiliating way.

Fuck it, your celebration was going to be masturbating furiously to the thought of Reaper on his knees for you.


	3. N Reader Public w/ Zenyatta

Zenyatta has no use for the collar, but it brings comfort to you. It’s a physical reminder that you’re under his care, emotionally and sexually. You can squeeze it between your thumb and pointer (with your name on front and his on the back, to indicate ownership) and feel its coolness, much like his orbs. A calmness will settle over you, a loosening of your muscles.

Everything will be okay. Your mind stops chasing worries whenever you remind yourself whose care you’re in.

You wear the collar when your master takes you to a local park, taking your private relationship outside. You would be apprehensive if you weren’t by your master’s side. He leads you to a bench. He hovers near it, and you sit obediently. He takes the place next to you.

“Are you as relaxed as can be?”

You answer truthfully, “Not yet, Master.”

“We will remain, until it is so.”

“Yes, Master.”

He bows his head, returning to his mediations. The area is so peaceful; he can’t help himself. He has to take advantage and seek tranquility himself. Zenyatta is seated to your left on the bench, his presence an anchor. Keeps you rooted in the present and focused on the landscape around you.

The wind waving the trees gently at you. The ducks floating on the water and, every so often, diving into its depths. The light grey layer of clouds, softening the harsh glare of the Sun. There’s only one thing that could relax you further.

You duck down under the orbs circling Zenyatta’s shoulders and lay in his lap, on your side. One of his hands leaves his knee. With a light touch, it glides from your elbow, up your arm, and over your shoulder. A few of his fingertips run along the leather of the collar, back and forth. The gentle caresses make you feel safe and lull you to sleep, but you’re jolted awake when those same fingers find themselves down the front of your pants.

You make a surprised noise and tightly grip one of his ankles as Zenyatta strokes you, slowly but firmly. He steadily increases speed, not intending to draw this out. He allows you to buck into his touch.

“Finish at your leisure,” he says, giving you permission.

Zenyatta allows you bring your free hand down to cover his, so you can increase the pressure to your liking. The thrill of your master touching you like this in public whips through you one more time before your thighs tense and you cum. He strokes through your orgasm and then takes his hand from your pants. You clean his fingers with your mouth like a good pet when he offers them to you.

“In five minutes–when you have recovered–we will go home, so you clean up.”

“Yes, Master.”


	4. N Reader Dirty Talk w/ Soldier76

“I was going to slam you against the wall if you didn’t stop talking.”

You’re flustered before you know it, so out comes an affirmation, like a freudian slip.

“Yes, Sir!”

“What do you mean, ‘yes, sir’? Don’t you mean, ‘no, sir, I won’t say that again’?”

“Ummm…”

“Oh, you liked that idea, did you?”

Soldier’s rough, sandpaper-like voice scrapes gently against your eardrum. Like a man whose had to use his voice to give orders over and over and over, for many years. Experienced. What other kind of experience might he have? He could easily be standing next to you, the sound from the earpiece is so clear and loud. At your side, with his hand in your pants, making you squirm against the wall, hiding in cover. Perhaps whispering in your ear things only you get to hear, in between bites to your neck. If only he really had slammed you against the wall and pinned you there with his lean, muscular body. The idea almost has you cross-eyed, your knees bending inward and threatening to buckle.

“S-sir,” you beg, trying to get him to stop before he goes any further.

You’ve gotta get your head back in the right space, not letting your mind wander to naughty places. You’re hiding in cover for a reason.

“Oh, did you need backup?”

You sigh inwardly in relief. He misunderstood your tone of voice.

“I’ll be at your side in a second.”


	5. N Reader Bukkake w/ Male Overwatch

Despite what they might have said one-on-one, together they were enjoying themselves shamelessly in a loose circle around your naked body, as you knelt below them.  
True, a few of them were hot with blushes, but from the lust inspired by the event. Each extra man multiplied the animalistic need for their own pleasure fogging the room. Ones like Reaper and McCree jingle with the jostling of their belts as they stroke themselves stiff, their heads shiny and red, engorged with blood. Large hands beat cocks of varying sizes and thicknesses into submission, trying to milk them as soon as possible. You wouldn’t be surprised if they were all having a contest to see who could paint your face with their cum first, whether they knew it or not.  
They’re being all too quiet for your liking. This is hot, watching all their fists pump up and down their shafts, their fingers swallowing the heads of their cocks when they play with them.  
Before you finish the thought of touching yourself, your hand is already working furiously; you’re already inhaling with the molton pleasure overwhelming your lower torso. All the men, the heroes and villains alike, getting off on the sight of your naked body, together in the same room. It has the desire effect, and they hiss and groan. Hanzo was the quietest. Not hard to imagine why. Soldier was the loudest. Seems he lost all ability to give a fuck sometime in his many years.

“Do not stop,” commands Akande.

You don’t, and it’s not long before the first cock spills onto your skin, warming the already heated surface. A few chose to cum on your chest or neck instead, not wanting to see their cum lost among the rest. There’s so much that it all mixes together anyway. Strings of white cross your cheeks and chest. The lowest grunt, drawn-out, and muffled can only be Mako. The warm globs of seed stuck to each other, forming a giant mess.

Some of the mess rolls off your face under the pull of its own weight, adding to the splatters on your chest. A chorus of sighs and quiet groans at the sight. You don’t dare bring your hands up to touch yourself in case it gets stuck all over your fingers.

“Green, really?” Someone asks, incredulous. You can’t see who.

Junkrat giggles, “Looks good, Mate,” he says, you assume, to Genji.

“You did well,” says a deep, vibrating voice, closer to your person.

A warm, moist cloth wipes across one eye, over the bridge of your noise, and across your other eye. Reinhardt warns you to keep your eyelids closed. He cleans off the lower half of your face, then folds the cloth and wipes with a clean side at the inside corners of your eyes. You finally open them to see Reinhardt smiling at you. He claps you on the shoulder, nearly knocking you over. Then he stands with the groan of a man his age and returns to his place.

“Ready to go again?” Taunts Reaper, standing proudly and lightly playing with his already-erect cock. He turns his masked face towards the rest of them, daring them to say no. Soldier scoffs roughly, refusing to look at his rival.

“I am ready,” calls Genji from the other side of the group.

“Of course you are, Slut,” Hanzo mutters, jerking himself quickly, secretly trying to catch up with his younger brother.

“You need to learn to chill,” Lucio laughs at Hanzo.

Another chorus, this time the slick spread of precum and cum, from the previous session, up and down their lengths. A few quiet slaps of hands against balls as they bounce. You join them, dragging it out and planning to cum when they’re finished, and expecting an earth-shattering orgasm.


	6. N Reader Cuckolding w/ Hanzo&McCree

You kneel before Jesse and take his dick out without letting him take off his clothes. You want it quick and dirty.

Jesse only has to stand still and enjoy your mouth sucking at him until he finishes. He is, for once, silent. When you catch his gaze, up from his glorious, generously-sized cock, he has the look of a content cat. Eyes falling shut, amongst all the ‘fur’ on his face. When you pull back and suckle gently on his soft head, he murmurs, “Aw, hell.”

You pause to remind Hanzo who is his better, “You’re barely able to penetrate me with that tiny dick. Jesse gets much deeper. Maybe I should have him show you. Fuck you in the ass. So you feel how much bigger he is.”

Hanzo has to stop. Has to remove his hand. But it jerks toward his raging erection, indecision stopping him. He is of two minds, indignant at your treatment of him, the man raised to be a great leader and shouldn’t tolerate this. On the other hand, he secretly believes he deserves your scorn and more. His cock agrees. Agrees with a burning in his blood that boils away the rational part of his mind. Hanzo battles himself each time, and each time it’s sweet surrender. He grips his little cock and jerks with uneven movements, trying to keep his end at bay, and loving the feeling of being on the edge. White teeth peek out of his lips as he clenches his jaw.

You can’t help yourself, and you lap at the tip of Jesse’s length and suck some more. As far as you’re concerned, it’s delicious and there’s a cream-filling inside if you lick at it enough.

“Cum on yourself; that’s all you’re good for,” you turn around to spit the words at Hanzo, riding high on the sight of his quivering jaw, shakey breaths coming out in time with his hand on his cock.

Hanzo obeys your order without a thought, as if his hand obeyed and not his brain. The pleasure explodes in tandem with an explosion of cum up his bare chest and stomach. There’s so much. It dribbles down his chest and stomach muscles, making a pathetic mess of his front.

You lead Jesse towards Hanzo by the cock, slowly, carefully, making sure he knows to follow. A slow rhythm of jingling spurs follows his footsteps.

“Cum on him, Baby,” you say, stroking him tight and fast.

Jesse only cums with a relaxed hum, but this isn’t for him, anyway. It’s for you and especially for Hanzo, who moans helpessly as the cowboy’s cum spurts on the archer’s pecs. You release Jesse’s shaft from your hand and use both to squeeze Hanzo’s tits together, mixing and squishing the cum lewdly.

“This is how you should look,” you tell Hanzo, with disdain in your heavily-lidded eyes.

“You got that right,” says McCree, speaking up now that the event’s over.

“Good job, Honey,” you coo at Hanzo, smiling. You stand and give him a quick kiss on each cheek. Jesse plants another on his forehead.

“I am just…glad that you both indulge me.”

“Of course, Honey. Let’s clean him up, Jesse.”


	7. F Reader Creampie w/ Genji&Hanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sibling incest w/ sister!reader, dubcon

It was wrong, it was so wrong. You repeated it yourself in your head, over and over, like any sane person would, but that voice was slowly being drowned out by…urges. Hormones or whatever, but it meant looking at people you normally wouldn’t take a second glance at and wanting them to take you right then and there. People like guards, teachers, randoms on the street who looks just a bit attractive and…your two older brothers. It was a little scary how intense it was.

You tried to deal with it by masturbating as often as you could, but time was scarce. Just because you weren’t the heir, doesn’t mean you could slack off. You were still expected to study and train hard. To be a hardworking citizen of Japan and live up to your last name on top of it. You had no choice but to go about your days with a very distracting need pulsing quietly, but insistently, in between your legs, only made worse when you saw Genji or Hanzo. Especially worse, because your brothers had developed nicely, turned out as pretty as you, and put on generous amounts of muscle because of their ninja training.  
You heard rumours that Genji was putting his pretty face to use with various people outside the home, but you didn’t dare ask him yourself. You realized you were afraid he would say yes, that he was sharing intimate time with people other than you. You didn’t think Hanzo was out sleeping with people like Genji was, but that didn’t mean you felt comfortable approaching him about your desires, either. He normally took what you said seriously and treated you with respect. So your stomach sunk like a stone in water when you could imagine the disappointment on his face if you told him you wanted him to take you in an incestuous fashion. If you asked Genji, he was likely to laugh it off and walk away not soon after. He hadn’t been paying a lot of attention to you lately.

Today was especially bad. Lust crawled up and down your skin like a million tiny little groping hands. You were extra aware of your breasts, and your nipples stood embarrassingly erect. Had your bottoms always brushed against your butt like that before today? Just thinking about the sensations sent the tiny hands skittering downward over your tummy and towards your untouched clit and empty pussy. But you sucked it up and went to dinner. Both your brothers were going to show up today. You were going to use this time to, yes, talk to them like a good little sister, but also, use this time as fodder for later. When you had free time to temporarily relieve your need. It was awful, but no one knew. What they didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt them.

Dinner went well. You didn’t say much; you couldn’t put together complicated thoughts in your current state, anyway. Genji slid you his drink to try. Some new concoction he found while in a club or bar somewhere, no doubt. He was always sharing a sip or two with you, telling you to build your tolerance. He probably thought it was funny to get his little sister drunk and laugh about it to his friends later.  
You must be more of a lightweight then you thought. You were sleepy after one drink. After dinner, you went straight to bed to lie down.

You woke to find yourself too hot. Sweaty. You weren’t covered in any blankets, though. You were on your back, doubled over. You were sore between your legs, but there was also pleasure. Something was penetrating you repeatedly, momentarily increasing the pain, but also the good feeling for each invasion. You didn’t ask for this, but it felt good. You wanted it. You tried to express your confusion, your conflicting feelings. But when you opened your mouth, all that came out was a dull groan, alien to you.

“Our baby sister likes it,” whispered a male voice above you.

“She is not a baby anymore. That’s why we are doing this. Bend her legs back more, get deeper.”

The second speaker was Hanzo, so the first must be Genji. You forced your heavy eyelids open, and the part of your brain still functioning put two and two together. Genji was fucking you. It felt better than you imagined when you were alone. You grabbed at his naked body, it a blur of muscle and green. Your fingertips brushed against his firm but soft, arms. You just wanted him closer to you.

“Never thought my own sister would feel the best,” he swallowed, “So tight.”

 _Finally,_ you thought, _Take me, Genji. Why does it have to hurt, though?_

“Just finish inside her.”

You were still so drunk, you were seeing double. Two Genjis loomed over you, his lower body slapping into your cunt. No, wait. That second person had dark hair and a blue tattoo. Hanzo.

You blacked out again.

You came to a few more times that night, and each time, a different brother was between your legs, doing what you thought they would never agree to doing. Your older brothers were thrusting into you fast and carelessly.

You were still so drunk. Your head lolled to the side, giving you a view of the waiting brother stroking himself hard again for the next round, twisting and pumping with a rough grip. Again, you couldn’t talk. Not around all the panting and whining coming from you.

The next thing you remember, Hanzo is bent down over to be able to thrust into you harder. You gripped his arms loosely, trying to grip the situation, as well. You slipped back into the confort of the past, when the eldest would hold your hand when Genji picked on you. You were also trying to stay conscious for the dick you were receiving. If only you weren’t so gone right now.

Hanzo grunted and a warmth grew in your stomach. He slowed and stopped. Hanzo walked his hands back, avoiding your eyes with a pained expression. His cock slid out easily, too easily for the soreness you had been feeling. You felt around your nethers with your fingers, and your flesh was slick and you felt a twinge of pain when you flexed the area. Genji pulled your hand away, with you unable to resist. You twisted your hand to hold his.

“Shhh, you’re doing well, Sister,” he said, “It will be over soon.”

Genji held your hand and with his other, he kept your hip in place to allow him to enter you again. Not that you were going anywhere, because of the oppressive haze. That and you didn’t want to. Penetration was the most painful part but also the best part.

“Genji…?” You moaned his name.

“Do not promise her that! It is only the beginning!”

“It will be fine,” he said, partially addressing this to you.

“It won’t,” insisted Hanzo, “This is exactly the kind of idealistic nonsense that gets you in trouble.”


	8. N Reader Roleplay w/Genji

You watched Genji practice pouring various amounts of liquid into cute little or tall glasses. He was good with his hands, so it didn’t take long for him to warm up. He tossed shot-glasses in the air before filling them, while your fingers clenched out of fear that he would drop one. Not one did. It helped that he only used water for those, but it still made you aware of how dry your mouth was.

“Make me a drink, Baby? I’ll pay you.”

“Hmmmmm, you are that tired?” He hummed, considering leading the conversation to a better place. Like you turning in for an early sleep.

Genji’s hums were extra special, and not just because of the metal reverb. Every time he did that, you were reminded how his sleepy hums were adorable in the morning. Cuteness led to kisses that caused more hums. Kisses led to lazy makeout sessions before dragging yourselves out of bed each morning. Those thoughts led you to an even better idea right now.

“I’ll suck your dick for a drink,” you offered, your mouth curving into a half-smile. You were pleased with yourself.

“Why do I sense this is no longer about your fatigue?”

He wasn’t exactly declining. You slid off the bar stool and rounded the tiny bar the watchpoint lounge boasted.

“What do you wa-AH!”

You were already yanking aside the black fabric and tucking aside the metal cover hiding your prize. The metal cover split into two, retreating into his inner thighs. You used a single finger to work his flaccid cock out, like gently prying out a battery.

“You going to tell me what you want?”

“Surprise me. You have good taste.”

Genji snorted. You didn’t think he had a good taste, you just didn’t want to decide. Very well, he concluded. It was a little awkward to reach for the ingredients while you held his shaft in your hand, but he was flexible.

“Hey, Genji. Playin’ bartender? Make somethin’ for me, will ya?”

Genji must not have seen McCree come into the room. He hesitated to answer. It wasn’t obvious you were under the counter. Maybe if he made the cowboy a drink, he would go away faster without having to be rude or give away what was going on.

You had intended to make this quick, but now that someone had shown up, you slowed down. You couldn’t make Genji cum in front of one of his friends; that’s cruel. You pulled loosely at his length, letting your fingers slide down it. It came to life in front of your face, while you were knelt under the counter. You belatedly thought that you could have stopped, but this was more wicked. And fun.

“Sure,” Genji said.

McCree asked for something from the shelf behind. That meant Genji had to take his dick from your hands to retrieve it. Ahhh, what a fun game, you thought. You kept a loose grip, letting him leave, and resumed stroking him when he returned to pour the drink. His cock was easy to find in the darkness. Small green circles glowed under the top layer of synthetic skin, and larger circles on either side of his scrotum.  
You experimentally mouthed at the head. His hand came down to grip the edge of the counter.

“Thank ya,” McCree said, and left to go drink in his room. Thank god for his vices.

Genji gave you another one of his cute hums as you pulled him farther under the bar to take him farther into your mouth. He gladly obliged, resting his forearms on the counter and rolling his head back.

“Genji! I heard you were tending bar tonight!”

Several more agents consecutively came and went. You were impressed that Genji was able to keep this up. Once when he crouched down to speak to you, you grabbed his helm and kisses the front.

“You have such good discipline, Baby.”

That went to his head. Both heads. Genji returned behind the counter to make as many drinks as people wanted. He had to prove what you said now to keep you impressed. You played him well, not that he wasn’t getting an hour-long blowjob out of this. Let’s be fair. He was as into this as you. He started holding his erection level to make it easier for your mouth to find when he came and left the space behind the counter. You accepted it, sucking loosely and dragging your lips down the shaft. Then repeating the motion until you grew bored.

Next you let it slip out of your mouth, slick with saliva. You held it up against his stomach (thank god again, this time for his average height and the tall bar). You sucked little hickies into the underside of his cock, one for each set of lights.

The only reaction you got was a strained sigh.

You kept his cock in position, warm and solid in your hand, and moved your mouth down to his balls. Fake, but with all the nerve endings of the real thing. You pulled on the loose skin with your lips, then sucked properly at them.

A thud when Genji’s stomach hit the edge of the counter, trying to press his package further against your face. 

You almost let a laugh escape, only a grin showed. You lapped at his testicles, tickling and massaging them, then popped his dick back in your mouth. Between the lights, the cybernetic parts, and the balls, you treated his genitals like a toy. Playing with him while he made drink after drink for his friends, all agents who had rejoined Overwatch after it was disbanded.

You were so into what you were doing, alternating between sucking and jerking him off to avoid muscle fatigue, that you didn’t notice all was quiet. All agents had left, leaving you and Genji alone in the lounge. You did notice the naughty ninja subtly thrusting into your mouth. You were tired, not stupid.

Your hands came around his hips to grab and squeeze his ass. You took as much of him as you could into your mouth and swallowed around his cock.

“Nooooo…” Genji whined and tried to pull back.

You held fast and sucked on his cock hard. His thighs involuntarily flexed, keeping him from stepping back, as came down your throat. It was a lot, and you had to gulp multiple loads down, some of it dribbling outside the corners of your mouth. Wood crunched above your head. His stomach expanded above you as he caught his breath. His length slipped out of your mouth as he crouched down. You licked your lips, swallowing stray drops of cum. Sour apple. Yum.

“Did you just break the bar?” You asked, astonished.

“It was that or yell for everyone to hear,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Well, thanks for the drink, Baby,” you said brightly, giving his covered cheek a light smack.


	9. N Reader Lingerie w/ Reaper

It was lunchtime. You sat, lazy, in your underwear on your desk chair. You yawned, morning breath causing your nose to wrinkle in disgust. Still, you pushed your bedhead hair back from your face, making the decision to put off your morning routine for a while longer.

“Hungry?” Purred a gravelly voice.

Your boyfriend, Gabriel. Of course he noticed it was lunchtime, and of course he knew you hadn’t eaten yet. He knew your bad habits. He was up early every morning to witness you grumble and roll back over to sleep some more.

Gabriel strode over to stand next to you.

“Take a break from that report.”

His suggestion sounded almost like an order, but he always sounded like that so you let it go.

“I’m still sleepy,” you grumped, not looking away from the screen.

“Huh. Maybe _this_ will wake you up.”

Gabriel took your shoulder in a firm, but gentle grip and encouraged you to turn to him. A pretty sight greeted your surprised face. Your lover held his thick, erect dick in your face. It stood out from his open pants and unclasped belts, black hair coiling out. A red ribbon was tied around the base, marking it a present for you. You recognized the slim piece of cloth from a set of lingerie you owned, normally for tying around your neck.

“This is a straw, inside is a protein smoothie.”

Your snort rang out in the room, and you smacked his pelvis.

“Gabri- _elle_.”

He smirked beneath the shadow cast by his hood at your nickname for him.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” You asked, eyeing him incredulously.

Wordlessly, he booped you in the nose with the underside of the head of his cock.

“Okay, Babe,” you conceded, grasping his cock just in front of the bow.

“Wait…this report is late,” you said, giving him raised eyebrows and a pout. Gabriel sighed, his shoulders dropping back.

“Then I want more…” He purred again, pulling the ribbon off and letting it drop to the floor.

That was how you ended up bent over your desk, trying to concentrate on typing with your lover yanking your hips back onto his cock. The extra sharp slap of your bodies meeting keeping him nice and hard.


	10. F Reader Fucking Machine w/ Genji

“Make me your fuck toy.”

You regarded Genji incredulously, waiting for him to explain further.

“I,” he sighed with the weight of his admission, “have had this fantasy ever since they started adding cybernetic parts to my body. When I was at my lowest, I felt less than human. But as awful as it was, I still had desire. Because of that, I…always wanted to know what it was like to be used. Like a humanoid sex toy.”

“And you want me to…”

Genji fidgeted, reaching back to pull on his scarf.

“Do whatever you want with me.”

He locked his dark eyes with yours, waiting with bated breath for your reply. This wasn’t what you expected from Genji. You spent the whole relationship tiptoeing around the subject of his cyborg body, asking “Is this okay?” at every step of the way, every touch, every peek. You wanted so badly to invade his comfort zone since you first saw him and take him passionately, but you held yourself back.

And here he was, telling you that you to do just that.

You looked Genji over, his broad shoulders, his cute little waist, his shapely arms, strong legs, and something feel into place inside you.

“Bed. Now,” you ordered, pointing at it.

He got up to walk toward it, turning his back to you. Gave you an opportunity to smack that fantastic butt. Which you did and added, “On your back. Take it out.”

No further explanation needed. Genji lay down, curled his back upward, and spread his legs to give him room to take out his cock. When finished, he fell back onto the bed.

You couldn’t get your clothes off fast enough. You jumped on the man, almost bruising yourself on his armour when you landed, and smashed your face against his. You sucked at his lips, impatient for his tongue to come out and play. You put a hand on either side of his trim waist and squeezed affectionately, but hard.

“Oof,” Genji puffed, then he gave you a lustful smile, “You want me, don’t you?”

“Shhhh. Toys don’t talk,” you said, pressing one more kiss to his lips.

Below, you took his erection in hand and rubbed it against your hungry bits, then ground against it like a needy slut. Genji’s face scrunched blissfully.

“Yes, please use me…”

After hearing that, you needed cock inside you right now. You sat up, lined him up, and sank down quickly.

“Oh, fuck,” you said under your breath, at the stretch. For being a bit greedy.

You rode him rough and fast, with only your pleasure in mind. Genji squirmed beneath you, his shifted his legs around, he pulled at the sheets. It was intoxicating how quickly he came undone. In fact, he _did_ cum, quite early.

You sighed at his guilty face. It was adorable.

“Stay still. I’m not done.”

You bounced in his lap for a while longer. Genji grabbed a pillow and covered his face, muffling the cries from you abusing his oversensitive cock. But not once did he ask you to stop or slow down. You gave yourself three orgasms and forced five out of him.

Sated, you lifted a leg to show the green cum dripping from your stuffed cunt.

“Looks like my toy needs a clean.”

You talked casually, but you actually rolled off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom with trembling thighs. You returned and wiped him clean, his quiet grunts and keens sounding in the background while you worked.

“Toys don’t get too sensitive. Shush,” you said, lightly smacking his thigh.

“Perhaps. But,” he picked his phone up off the bed and checked the time, “It is dinnertime. Shall we?”

“No, no, no. Toys can’t get dinner. I’ll do it.”

“I’m hungry,” you said defensively, when Lena eyed your plate. You had double the normal amount you took for dinner. And off you went to feed your fuck toy.

The two of you laid there, with you toying with his dick, because he made some excuse about not being able to think about sex while being full. Genji’s eyes slowly, sleepily closed. He might have been napping while you thumb the soft cockhead and tried to squeeze your finger down his slit gently. Not even when you flicked your finger at his balls, attempting to knock them together (or something) did he stir. Maybe you needed to touch his human skin to wake him.

“Hey!”

You smacked his cheek with medium force. He started and grabbed your hand. Genji’s eyes opened, and when he saw it was you, he let go.

“Yes?”

“Toys don’t sleep. I wanna go again.”

“Sorry, I suppose I missed my afternoon meditation, so I dozed off. I am ready.”

“Nope, I can’t ride you anymore. From behind please.”

Impressive how he pulled himself off the bed to kneel behind you without wobbling like you did before. Perks of being a cybernetic sex toy, you assumed. You bent down, sticking your butt out as far as it would go, and wiggled it at him.

“Get to work.”

Genji gave it a valiant effort, he really did. But he slumped forword in no time to rest one hand on the bed next to your body, still doing his best to thrust into you. You turned to regard him with a smirk.

“Need your batteries changed?”

He paused to smile, “Heh,” then gathered his energy for a second to resume.

“Don’t stop until I finish one more time,” you told him, turning away rudely.

Genji groaned, filling you with more of his synthetic seed.


	11. N Reader Sadomasochism w/ Reaper

Is it you, or are your pants suddenly very tight? You look down, and Reaper’s mist is slowly coiling around your lower body. It hugs you tightly, holding you against his legs underneath. You shake the crop at him.

“Nuh-uh,” you scold, and the mist dissipates.

“You agreed to this, and you like it,” you say, grabbing his long and thick erection and jiggling it around, the string of precum whipping about with the action, “Look at that.”

Reaper growls in only the way he can and bites down harder onto the ballgag. He might be one of the only men on Earth that could bite that thing in two, so you’d better distract him. You place the end of the crop against his ashen-coloured scrotum and draw the implement upwards along the shaft. The man, or monster, below you relaxes a little. His teeth make less of an indent in the gag, and he stops pulling at the chains you have wrapped around his extremities.

But you’re not here to relax him, you’re here to hurt him.

When the crop reaches the head of his cock, you flick it up and bring it down on the inside of his left thigh with excessive force. Reaper grunts, but is otherwise quiet. That’s telling. Normally, the man is all bitter growls and angry fussing.

There’s something about the way he’s squinting at you that makes you think he’s taunting you. Daring you to hit harder. With normal humans, you’d never do that. Safety first. Go slow. Build up the anticipation. But Reaper’s a man who goes all in or not at all.

Your gaze returns to his erection (of course it does), but movement catches your eye. The red mark you’d just given his thigh is going up in smoke, his black smoke.

Well, guess safety’s not an issue.

Still, you’d had a bad week, and you weren’t about to do this on his terms. You had some stress to relieve.

You spent the rest of the night teasing with light touches and a devious glint in your eye. Thenn whipping him without care, like he wanted. You put pretty marks all over his body, and they all disappeared, one after another. At first you were annoyed that the canvas of his body was continually being wiped clean. Then you realized he would never reach a limit, and did it all over again.

You really let him have it, giving him a smack for each time someone was rude or things didn’t go your way that week. At some point, Reaper came, cum spilling unceremoniously onto his stomach. Startled you, actually.

“Guess…we’re done?” You asked.

He shadowstepped out of his restraints, rematerializing next to the bed. His flesh was clean of marks and the cum gone. Even the gag was left laying on the bed where his head had been.

“How come I can’t do that?” You demanded.

Reaper scoffed at you.

“Stop whining. Go to sleep.”

How that man knew you’d just worn yourself out, you don’t know. You went to sleep that night with a sleepy smile and melted into your bed like it was the most comfy surface on the planet.


	12. F Reader Master/Slave w/ Genji&Reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: noncon for Genji

You relaxed into the cushion, it sinking comfortably under your weight. Genji was fucking your naked body into the sofa, in the living room of one of Talon’s safehouses. You lay back, having him do all the work. Your fingertips inspected his form, pulling at his pieces of armour and poking at his softer parts. He flinched away from your touches, but your order kept him leaning over you, kept him from slowing down and pulling out.

“Maybe everyone should get a fake dick. Yours feels fantastic,” you hissed at him.

You grabbed the sides of his helm and pulled his face closer to yours. You kissed his cute face, on the cheeks and the nose. Just because his face was disfigured, doesn’t mean he wasn’t a good-looking specimen. And a rare one, too. You quickly pecked his lips, in case he decided to bite, and released him to get back to work. Sombra’s programming only hacked his cyborg body, not his human parts. She was away on a mission and did something to him that made it so he’d obey you in her absence. He panted, only because it was involuntary, but otherwise his beautiful, bright brown eyes burned into yours. Maybe silently willing you to finish. Who cares about the details, you just liked a little fight in him.

“Hey,” spoke a dark voice in the living room doorway. You recognized it immediately.

“Don’t stop on his account,” you told Genji quietly when he slowed to turn and look at the owner of the voice. Genji sighed and renewed his efforts, making you slide your lip through your teeth.

“Reyes,” you greeted Reaper, your coworker.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s my turn to babysit him while Sombra’s on mission.”

Reaper hummed, accepting the situation. He walked over and disappeared behind Genji, probably sitting on the opposite sofa, a coffee table between you.

“Having fun?” He asks casually.

You sighed, a short moan interrupting the puff of air.

“Well, yes and no,” you made a face at Genji, he glared harder into your eyes. He’s so sexy when he’s mad, “He keeps finishing before I do. You know I need a long time.”

“Order him to fuck you harder,” says Reyes, dismissively.

“If I do that, he’ll finish early again. I tried.”

Genji tossed his head, annoyed that you both were talking about him as if he wasn’t there. Or didn’t have feelings. You’d think he’d be used to that. He must have a strong will to not be broken by now.

“Don’t slack off,” you snapped, when Genji’s thrusts became shallow. What a disobedient slave.

“Sounds like you need some help,” said Reyes from behind him.

“What can you do?”

Reaper didn’t reply. No matter. You hooked your hands on the sides of Genji’s hips, using the leverage to buck into his movements, and ordered him to not cum. It wasn’t going to work, but it was fun to order him around.

Genji suddenly yelped and slammed into you, a look of pain twisting his features. His eyebrows shot up into the forehead of his helm, and his mouth strained open.

Some of your colleague’s dark mist had departed his form and made its way over the two of you. It thinned and caressed at Genji’s ass cheeks. Then it snuck in between them, thickening only to spread the generous mounds apart. The tip poked at the mauve rim of his asshole. Genji had initially ignored it, but it pressed harder. It thinned further and slipped inside, then expanded to stretch him out. It pulsated against the cybernetic ring of muscle, simulating the thrust of a cock inside his hole. The mist split into multiple, exploring the soft insides.

Genji tried to get away from the unwelcome invasion of Reaper’s tendril and ended up driving into you faster as a side effect. A delightful amount of fear was added to his expression.

“Oh, yeah,” you moaned, “That’s it.”

The smoke flowed underneath and wound around the root of his length. It solidified into a cock ring, darkening into a true black. Genji whined and exhaled in frustration, but the cock ring held him back. Another tendril snaked between you and the cyborg to tickle your clit. You lifted your hips into its touch, moaning inside your mouth.

“Reyes, that’s good.”

“Thought you would like that.”

You couldn’t see him behind Genji, made things more exciting. At his mercy. Genji struggled some more, the strain of trying to gain control of his body painting his face red. Two slimmer tentacles of black mist wandered up your body, their chill making you shiver. They stopped at your breasts. They wound slowly around your nipples.

“So cold.”

“Like it?”

“Yeah,” you breathed.

“Please,” Genji whispered, sweat beading his forehead.

“Say that again,” you dared him. You opened your legs further for his thrusts, his begging giving you a rush in your lower belly.

The mist squeezed around your nipples, now erect. They were being milked gently, and a tiny peak formed in each pool of smoke settling on your breasts. They curved down and flicked at your tip of your nipples. Reaper drew a constant stream of moans and groans from you. You squeezed around Genji’s cock, and his eyes rolled back in their sockets. He let his eyelids droop, having given up on resisting. He decided to ride out of the rest of this, trying hard to ignore the tentacle thickening steadily in his ass.

“A little more, a little more…”

You finally trembled beneath Genji, whining shamefully into the room. Genji slowed, assuming you wanted him to. He licked off the sweat that had accumulated on his top lip. The mist was already gone, as if it had never been there.

“Out, out. Off, off,” you said, waving at Genji.

He slid out, relief and pleasure following his dick. Genji sat down, smoldering eyes staring pointedly at the floor. He waited for his next order.


	13. F Reader Incest w/ Genji&Hanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: shimadacest

“Stop fighting. You’re how old? I know you’re brothers, and brothers fight. But Mommy wants to see you kiss and make up.”

Hanzo’s face is blank and Genji, inquisitive. They don’t understand the command you’re giving them. You take two fingers, hold them apart in the air in front of you, and then bring them together. Their faces light up in understanding. They’re happy to be ordered around, shedding the need to make decisions, their day-to-day troubles, and settle into feeling at home under your stern gaze and rules.

At first, their lips connect slowly, making little contact and shy movements. You smirk, enjoying playing the part of puppeteer, and the brothers your puppets. They tilt their heads further, getting more into it, until Hanzo balks, pausing his kisses. Genji taunts him with a short lick up the middle of Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo takes the bait, chasing him with a nip at Genji’s lower lip, and they French in earnest, with Hanzo pushing Genji. Genji pushes back, the two of them bickering wordlessly.

Genji was smiling obnoxiously through the kisses, maddening Hanzo. He puts up with it for ten more seconds until before he suddenly chomps on Genji’s lower lip. He yelps, Hanzo’s teeth purposefully coming down on his brother’s scarred flesh.

“Mommy!” Genji cries for you with an exaggerated pout. They’re both starting to really get into the roleplay.


	14. N Reader Lapdance w/ Genji

Genji spoke your name, drawing your attention to him up from the dining room table where your cell phone lay. He was wearing a set of sweats that you had bought him. Something super comfortable and loose for when he was home from missions. You suspected he couldn’t feel them that well, but he wore them often, anyway. His lights were extra bright, almost burning circles into the clothing. You wanted nothing more than to lean into him, relaxing against his solid body, softened by the sweats.

Before you could get up, Genji walked quickly to stand behind your chair. He pulled it out into more open space. You opened your mouth to ask why he did that, but he pulled his sweater off, making you pause. 

Then he pulled the waistband of his sweats down to let them slip the rest of the way to the floor. Underneath was not something you expected to see him wear. A set of black cat hole lingerie, pictures of which you had seen floating around the internet. Cute, but you didn’t give it a second thought.

“What do you think?” He asked, brushing his fingers along the ruffles of the top. You still had closeness with a clothing-covered cyborg on the brain, so you patted your lap.

“I think I want you to sit here,” you requested. All you could think about was running your hands up and down his thighs and tugging at the strings tying the bottoms together. Maybe untying them, slipping them off, and letting your hands wander to less appropriate places.

Genji whirled around and started lowering his round bottom towards your lap. The black fabric looked soft, and your hand flew up to test with your fingertips if it was true. Genji used the rubber flat of his palm to smack it away and stopped his descent mid-way.

“Ah,” he said, standing back up; his rear passed your face and moved out of reach, “No touching.”

“B-but…but…” You babbled.

Genji turned around again to face you. He bent down at the waist and placed his hands on the back of the chair, purposefully not touching you. His face plate and visor inched closer. You could picture his eyes behind the green. You leaned forward to meet him halfway, bump your nose against metal. He pulled away at the last second. _Ugh!_ You’re antsy, air puffing out of your nose in frustration. You pleaded with him with your eyes. He dressed in this alluring outfit, hiding what is normally out in the open, and is now teasing you cruelly. **Why!**

Genji didn’t speak further. He ignored your expression, adding to the anticipation and the invisible pull towards him and his body. The silence allowed the whine and whir of his bodyparts to reach your ears, underscoring each movement and further driving you insane. Genji walked to your side and whirled around again show you his ass. He was so close that you could see the lingerie fabric was tucked in between his cheeks just a bit. His butt was so round up close. It was killing you to not be able to fix his little wedgie. He proved that the lasst two times you tried to touch him, he would move away.

Genji lowered his body again. His covered butt pressed along the side of your body on the way down. He deliberately used his powerful thighs to go slowly, inch-by-inch, until you lost it and turned to grab his body.

Genji _cheated_ and dashed in the direction of the door and through it.

“Come on,” he called, “I bought you a set, too. Let us have some fun.”


	15. F Reader Pegging w/ Genji

“When is the last time you had a dick in your mouth?”

Genji didn’t answer. He couldn’t, because his mouth was full of your favourite toy you used for him. The same green of his lights, which you took delight in. And strapped to your most comfortable harness. You, standing over his kneeling form. His body was slack, and he only kept his body as stiff as he needed to stay upright. The stiffest part of Genji’s body was his cock (mauve to match his body under his armour), which he jerked weakly and mindlessly. His hand paused at the head of his cock, and his forefinger rubbed circles into the frenulum on the underside of the head.  
Genji’s eyelids narrowed into slits, and his irises disappeared behind them. You almost felt as drunk making him submit to you as he did. Your hand grasped his face under the cool metal supporting his chin. Some of the weight of his head rested on your hand, and the bobbing of his head slowed.

Hmmm, you will just have to take over. Your other hand weaved into the messy, black, helmet hair on the top of his head. You tightened your grip with both hands and your hips met your tugging halfway. Genji’s mouth slurped at the dildo as he tried to keep up with you thrusting into his mouth. You weren’t even going that fast, he was just under such a thick haze.

Genji was so tantalizing, his head bobbing on your cock, and his wide shoulders beyond. His knees underneath with the shin armour jutting out. You were a hair away from pushing him off and to the floor to ride him. But tonight was about dominating Genji, not your pleasure.

“It’s time you took it in the other end,” he looked up at you with those attentive dark, brown eyes when you spoke, “Get yourself ready.”

Genji made quick work of getting on his hands and knees and working the toy into his ass.

“Well, go on. Fuck yourself.” He didn’t expect this, but he still felt compelled to obey. “You can choose the pace in return for the effort.”

Genji was well-lubed and stretched, but he still eased himself back slowly at first. When he made it as far as he desired, you took advantage of the pause and took handfuls of his ass. He remained still, thinking that’s what you wanted, so you smacked his left cheek.

“Go on!”

Genji briefly remembered a time when he was more used to being catered to, in his youth. But there was an underlying restlessness through it all, even when he rebelled. Not anymore. Genji was safe under your command and where he was meant to be. Genji thought no more. He fucked himself backwards on the green toy. It was cute, the way he softly huffed.

You noted that both his hands supported his weight. You sighed.

“Don’t forget to touch yourself.”

Genji let his upper body sink down to rest on his cheek, so he could reach underneath and take his aching erection in hand. His eyes closed, and he concentrated on stroking slowly, waiting for you to tell him to speed up.

Not yet. You traced the smooth parts of his back, and every once in a while your fingers stumbled on a nick in the metal. Your little battleworn boy.

“Faster,” you ordered.

You reveled in the pat, pat, pat of his butt against your harness. His hand curled into his fist and he grunted.

“Close?”

Genji could only groan when his mouth opened. He nodded. Generously, you took hold his hips and thrust into him, helping him along. He took a few gulps of breath, then whined, meeting his sweet end. Genji’s pretty back bowed downward. He had tired himself out.


	16. N Reader Masturbation w/ McCree&Genji

Genji strode into the kitchen area, refreshed and relaxed after his morning meditation. He sat at the kitchen table next to McCree, spying you moving about the kitchen in an apron. Looking for something.

“It’s down to the left of the oven, Hunny,” Jesse told you, with a wink to Genji.

You bent down to open the indicated cabinet. Underneath your apron was…nothing. Genji’s almond-shaped eyes widen almost to perfect circles when he saw. He crossed his legs, covering his crotch area. Jesse snickered, low and sultry.

“You did this on purpose,” Genji accused.

McCree lifted his hands in surrender and grinned.

“I only suggested it once.”

“Right,” Genji replied, mock-glaring behind at him his visor.

“Better enjoy yourselves. It’s all you’re getting,” you told them.

You’re making home-made doughnuts. No time for sexytimes. Genji uncrossed and recrossed his legs, frustrated. Jesse kept smiling, still determined to change your mind. Maybe you needed some motivation. Genji looked over when he heard the jingle of the cowboy’s belt as he unclasped it. Jesse free his cock from the front of his plaid boxers. He slipped his hand down the front of his hands under his balls. His dick stood erect, from the thought of taking you over the counter, and he massaged his testicles lazily with his fingers.

Genji rolled his eyes.

“Let him,” you said to Genji, noticing the tilt of his head that meant he was unimpressed, “I could use some entertainment.”

Genji took that as permission to do the same. Maybe this would end in some fun. The cyborg relaxed one leg to let his shin cross over his knee. He unlatched his modesty plate, and placed it on the table behind him. He smirked and took his length in hand when you bent down again.

“Why don’t you come sit on this?” McCree drawled, sliding his fingers up his length from inside his pants.

“Busy,” you replied, but not unkindly, stiring ingredients in a bowl. You had your back to them, your butt hanging out of the apron. Genji thought it was wise to start stroking his cock in case you never changed your mind. He leaned his elbow on the table and rested his visor in his hand. He settled in for some light, slow-building pleasure.

You tested the temperature of the the oil in the frying pan. It’s ready. You could already taste the fresh doughnuts on your tongue. The texture was going to be so soft and fresh. You hummed happily.

“Do that again, Hunny,” purred Jesse.

“That was for the doughnuts, Jesse.”

Your bickering with McCreewarmed Genji’s chest. He listened to you both trade harmless jabs and let the heavenly feeling in his pelvis carry him along.

“Maybe Genji here would be more willin’.”

“Good try, McCree.”

“That’d be the day,” you said, taking a cooked doughnut out of the pan and putting it on some paper towels on a plate. You nearly danced in place. It looked perfect for your first one! Brown and nicely round. Then your face went serious, getting an idea.

“Hey, guys,” you called to them without turning around, “Put on a nice show for me, and I’ll give you a reward.”

You put another doughnut in the oil and turned to check on your lovers. Genji had removed his visor, and he held his bottom lip lightly in his teeth. He stroked with a loose grip, pearlescent, green cum beading at the tip. Jesse was relaxed back in the chair. He jerked his dick rougher than Genji, but that was just his way.

“Looks good. You and the doughnuts,” you smirked at them.

The first doughnut was cool enough to taste. You grinned and snatched it from the plate. You bit into carefully, just in case it wasn’t cool enough. It was exactly as you expected, delicious and soft. The outside was a bit crispy. Perfect!! You groaned and did dance in place.

You swallowed the doughnut and checked on Genji and Jesse one last time. They were the same, just working their cocks faster. You hid your devious grin as you picked up two cooled doughnuts.

“Time for your reward!” You exclaimed, carrying the rings behind your back towards the two men.  
“Somehow, I don’t think we’re gonna get what we desire,” Jesse told Genji.

“Is it that deep wisdom the reason you were recruited into Blackwatch, McCree?” Genji shot back.

“Is your terrible sense of humour the reason you were?”

“You guys are so cute. That’s the reason I keep you around,” you told them, whipping out the doughnuts and slipping them onto their cocks, “Enjoy!”

“Oh, but don’t you want another? This one…?” Jesse said, gesturing to his crotch and standing up to follow you back into the kitchen. You spun around from the plate with another doughnut already in your mouth. You shook your head.


	17. F Reader Pet Play w/ Strike-Commander Morrison

After Strike-Commander Morrison had stripped down to his undies just like you ordered, you kept the riding crop in hand behind you and inspected him with the other.

Sure, he looked like an underwear model under his scars and roughened edges, but you still poked and tested the firmness of his muscles. Down his arms and on his chest. Quite firm. The skin a little rough, from hard work. His chest hair was darker than the hair on his head. You tugged on it and gave him a smile, noting that it was trimmed, because the hairs were all the same length. A bit of a vain pet you had here.

The Strike-Commander had been under scrutiny before. He knew the drill. He kept his eyes forward, his back straight, and he didn’t react. Until you pulled on the waistband of his boxer briefs to inspect underneath. He met your eyes then, giving you a view of his severe blues. You met his gaze and reluctantly admitted, “It’ll do.”

His chest swelled a few inches. You pressed the end of the crop to the thickest part of his fantastic, clothed butt.

“On your knees.”

The Strike-Commander hesitated. He was used to giving orders lately, not taking them. You gave him a sharp, but not too sharp, slap with the crop across both cheeks. His expression was cute when he realized you meant business.

“Bad boys get punished,” you stated, “ _On your knees_.”

He got down on one, then the other knee. Too slow for your liking. You’ll show him that good boys get rewarded. But first…

You lay the crop down on the floor, within reach where the Strike-Commander could see. The next tool you used was a collar. You fastened it around his neck, and it looked perfect with the leash hanging down against his beefy pectorals.

Next, you let him get used to the feel of the leather against his skin. He stretched his thick neck to the side just slightly. Really, you just enjoyed making him wait.

You quickly took your clothes off. The blond man would obey faster now, you were sure. You bent down to his level and grasped the leash, wrapping it around the back of your hand. You tugged it once and pointed at the floor in front of him, “Hands and knees this time.”

His palms hit the carpet with a muffled thud.

“Good boy!” You exclaimed, petting his pretty hair, “Good boys get treats.”

The Strike-Commander followed your body with his eyes as you lay on the floor in front of him and scooted forward. You opened your legs and pointed below the belt.

The smart man that he was, he bent down to tentatively lick your clit. You hummed appreciatively.

“Nice, but I want you to start lower first,” you said, pointing again, “Down, boy.”

You lifted your hips to help him out. The tip of his tongue slid along your slit. You groaned out load this time. And then fisted your hand in his lovely hair and held him in place.

“Stay,” you commanded, grinding against his tongue. The good boy kept it hanging outside of his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ …that feels good,” you moaned.

You kept this up for another minute, then tugged his hand up. Not too roughly; don’t want to damage his blond strands. You only had to bark, “Harder!” at your pet once for him to get the right idea. You liked it rough. Anything less, and it won’t get you anywhere. The Strike-Commander licked at your clit with abandon, up and down the sides. Up the middle. He pressed on it and wiggled his tongue, which had you grinding against his face again.

“You’re being such a good boy, yes you are,” you praised him, and you had to stop right there. He had started to strongly suck on your nub. That shut you up real good.

You had the good sense to stop him before you came. You only wanted to do that with him inside you, rutting against your backside like you were a bitch in heat.

“ _Stop_ ,” you said firmly.

Your pet did, and his blue eyes looked at you from above your pelvis.

“You’re still a good boy. I just want to do something else.”

He sat back on his heels, waiting. You rolled over and assumed the face-down, ass-up position.

“Be a good boy and breed me, will you?”

“Mind if I…?” He asked, a light touch to your lower back to push your hips down to his liking.

It was jarring to hear his voice after he had been quiet until now. But it delighted you so much to hear him ask permission for something.

“Go ahead.”

The Strike-Commander’s wide, callused hand gently pushed his master’s hips down a few inches. He took his erection in hand. It had been throbbing since he heard you first ordered him his knees. Just hearing the words gave him a tent in his underwear. He was being too slow again. You twisted around, grabbed the leash, and tugged twice.

“Do it.”

You grunted when he thrust inside. Then groaned into the carpet from the relieving stretch. Ever since you saw his dick, you started oozing slick.

Either he got the idea from how rough you wanted your oral, or he needed it, because he started fucking you into the ground. Hammering into you, pushing you an inch every few thrusts. You clung to the end of the leash for dear life. You pushed your knees further outward, widening your stance and tilting your hips up. That allowed him to hit your sensitive spot. Your pet made you scream into the carpet, drool leaking from your mouth because it was constantly open.

Your orgasm snuck up on you. You scrabbled against the carpet, a shrill whine ripping from your lungs. The Strike-Commander allowed himself to cum. He yelled and threw his head back, fucking you through it.

“G-good…boy…”


	18. N Reader Collaring w/ Genji

“It’s time to go to your other master,” you told Genji.

He stood in the open doorway, waiting for you to give him a kiss before he could put on his face plate and leave to see Zenyatta. You put your lips to his, soft but bumpy from scars. Your wrap your arms around each other. His around your waist for a light squeeze, you around his neck to remove his collar. Genji only wore it in the private of your shared home. Sometimes you pretended to fumble with the clasp to get more liptime.

You took it from around his neck.

“Show me,” you commanded gently.

Genji grinned and stuck out his tongue. A single divet in the tip was the only visible evidence of scarring inside his mouth. Just behind stuck out a silver stud tongue piercing. A not-so-visible reminder of who he belonged to.

“Good,” you told him, “Off you go.”

He closed his mouth to give you another smile and another quick peck on the lips. Then he replaced his faceplate and starting walking. Genji left with happiness written all over his face and contentment in his heart.

You, however, clutched the collar in your hands and watched him leave until he disappeared out of sight. Then you closed the door, and your chest was heavy and jittery. Nervousness. Even though you had every belief that he could take care of himself, you still worried on the first day when he spent periods of time away. You trusted Zenyatta, and he knew you were different kinds of master to the ninja. You were careful not to tread on each other’s territory.

It wasn’t that. You did miss him in the traditional sense, of course. What use is a partner if you can’t reach for them when you needed that special kind of comfort that only physical touch could provide? No, it was that your submissive was leaving your domain, alone, when you were used to caring for him.

It usually took five minutes before you remembered that Genji was a fully grown adult, and maybe more competent than you. Which always tickled your sense of humour more than you felt threatened. Besides, you thought, spinning the collar like a tiny whip, alone time for you meant you could think of new ways to play with Genji when he got back. You wandered through the house, lost in musings.

You already spent plenty of time sitting on Genji’s face. With the face plate on first. You made him hold you in place and rub it against your clothed sex while you rubbed in kind. He’s not allowed to touch himself until the face plate comes off. When that happens, while he mouths and licks at your clit and slit, you watch him desperately masturbate to catch up with you. The rule is you cum first, unless you can cum together.

You required that Genji contact you in some form every night, if possible, to give you a run down of his day and to chat. Anything you had thought of, you could tell him when he messaged you or called. Then the tongue piercing would constantly, torturously remind him of what he was missing until he came home to his other master.

You thought of a thing or two. That night, you told Genji all about it in deep detail. He sounded nonchalant, but when you asked, he admitted, sounding embarrassed and adorable, “When I feel the piercing, I sometimes get an erection. And it’s often at inopportune times.”


	19. N Reader Double Penetration w/ Genji&Hanzo

You leaned into Genji’s body, and he rubbed your back up and down lightly. He nosed your jaw to the side, making you reveal your neck. He kissed up towards your ear, then down again, just below your jaw.  
The hand on your back stopped. The fingertips on the other ghosted down past your stomach, and lower, to stroke you gently. So gentle, that it barely did anything for you. Genji was teasing you. He suddenly bit down on your neck, making you groan quietly.

He took his hands and mouth off you. You turned your head to glare at him for stopping. He pointedly ignored you to push aside the black material lining his crotch, then nudged off a hidden plate. It dropped to the floor. Genji teased his human cock into filling out and hardening by stroking the head. It was of average size, uncut, and relatively smooth, save for a couple of veins. You watched Genji prepare himself with his mechanical hand wrapped around his flesh and blood length, eyes never leaving it.

“Want that, do you?”

Genji’s tone and smile were cruel, because he was teasing you again. You tested him by reaching for his dick. The hand on it let go and grabbed yours in a blur, gripping your fingers. It turned you on when Genji used his speed and strength in the bedroom.

“No,” he warned.

You took a step back and yanked, trying to get your hand out of his. He was too strong. Genji pulled you towards him, hard enough that you lost balance and fell to your knees. Blood rushed to the parts between your legs at his rough treatment. But he never too rough. You yearned to touch yourself, but company was coming tonight. You didn’t want to push too far in front of someone else.

“What a brat,” he spat.

You reeled with desire. Yes, _yes_ , you were a brat. And he loved it. A quick glance at his bobbing cock told you so. The glisten of clear precum was present on the head.

“Are you ready? You know I hate to wait,” came a voice, a deeper one from outside of your view. So you turned your head to look.

“Yes, I know. Come,” Genji called. Then his fingers gripped your face, tight, to back up his following words, “Eyes on me.”

You said nothing. No “yes, Sir,” or “yes, Master”. You stubbornly wouldn’t go that far. But you obeyed. Genji stared hard back at you, the beginnings of a smirk playing at the edge of his mouth and sparkling in his dark eyes.

He let your face go. Out of the corner of your eye, someone the same height joined Genji’s side. Genji nodded at him, “Hanzo.”

“What’s the safeword, again?” Hanzo whispered to Genji. Genji made the peace sign in reply. Then his gaze snapped to you.

“ _Behave_ ,” Genji ordered, the glowing neon circles on his body flashing at you in warning, “Stay on the floor. Take your clothes off. Then kneel again and wait.”

You did as told, keeping your eyes on Genji’s face. He turned his side to you and properly greeted the newcomer. You narrowed your eyes at being ignored.

“You are not in charge of your own household?” Hanzo took a jab at Genji.

“And you would know about being in charge of a household,” Genji replied sarcastically.

“I suppose I earned that,” Hanzo admitted solemnly.

“Lighten up, Brother,” Genji said, his tone the friendliest it’s been so far. He clapped his brother on the shoulder, “Get ready for some fun.”

A pause in conversation.

“I am used to things being done for me. If you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean,” Genji replied, and his knowing grin made your body flush.

Genji gestured to his eyes with two fingers, then to you, and then to Hanzo. You shifted your gaze to him, and Hanzo beckoned you over. You crawled to him. The older brother regarded you neither warmly nor coldly, eyebrow raised. He gave you nothing with his body language. You sat back on your heels, kneeling for Hanzo like you kneel for Genji. You mirrored Hanzo’s raised eyebrow.

And waited.

Hanzo’s eyelid twitched. You waited, fighting off a wicked grin.

The muscles in his jaw rippled. You waited some more.

“You have to give the order, Hanzo,” Genji suggested softly.

You pursed your lips, still trying to stay neutral. Hanzo looked like he wanted to accuse you of something but didn’t.

“Take care of me,” he said, evenly, but then he changed his mind and rephrased, “Undo my pants, take out my erection, and give me head.”

You smiled innocently at him, removing his belt. You set it down, and opened the front of his pants. He was telling the truth about being hard. Your mouth watered at his bulge. You pulled his briefs down, and Hanzo’s erection sprang upward. It was similar to Genji’s, but with a few tiny dark spots.

You guided him down to your open mouth. His cock was hot in your hands, almost clammy. He’d been looking forward to this, you could tell. But the downward curve of his lips told you he was unsure. You ignored that and took in the rest of his pretty face. He crossed his arms, attempting to hide his deep inhale when you loosely sucked on the head, but you saw his generously-sized pecs heave.

“It is a surprise that you have been this obedient for this long.”

You purposefully disregarded Genji’s sarcasm and took Hanzo further into your mouth, sucking properly. Seems this was Hanzo’s limit, because he squeezed his eyes shut, and he gulped in air, loosing his composure. It’s rare that you get to play with another man’s dick, and from such a beautiful man at that. Your hand moved down to your crotch, but you caught it partway and pinched a handful of your thigh instead. You willed it to stay there.

“Stop,” said Genji.

You immediately retreated, letting Hanzo’s cock out of your mouth and sitting back. You looked to Genji. His expression was…concerned? Angry?

“We are not done,” he said, “Open your mouth. Wide as you can get it.”

You were confused, but you did it. You felt silly, sitting there with your mouth hanging open for no reason.

“Hold still,” Genji purred.

His quick shift into a more playful mood set off a warning bell that he was up to something. You remembered the safesign and waited. Your fight gone for the moment, replaced by alertness.

You relaxed, however, when Genji lifted your chin with a few fingers and inserted his length into your mouth. Your eyes swam in his brown ones, and you turned your head towards him, wrapping your lips around his shaft.

“No,” he barked, pushing your head back to its original position, “Stay still.”

That caused his dick to collide with the side of your mouth. It was awkward, but you did it, alert once more. Genji pulled Hanzo a step closer, and his cock came into view. Next, Genji guided his brother into your mouth. You panicked, imagining choking and considered using the safesign.

But you were okay. Yes, your mouth was full and your lips stretched. It was very warm, and now the inside was coated in precum. Very salty. You inspected them both with your tongue.  
“You are being so good,” Genji said. He struggled to get the words out, so taken by the sight of your mouth full of cock.

They both groaned and moaned just from you licking around them. Then it hit you, they had become putty in your hands, just at the sight. That made this much more fun. You closed your lips around them and swallowed some of the bitter taste, as best you could. Then you took care not to let them slip out while you bobbed your head slowly. They hummed in unison.

You grew bold and grabbed each shaft, holding them in place to make it easier for you. You received no opposition, so you enthusiastically sucked and licked. Both men were dumb from lust, and it showed on their faces, which were pressed together at the cheek. You wouldn’t be surprised if one of them drooled.

A minute later, Genji’s expression faltered, then Hanzo’s. They bit down on their lips, and cum exploded into your mouth. You didn’t even make an attempt to swallow. The back of your tongue blocked off your throat, and the thick, white liquid dribbled out of the corners of your lips.

You had had enough of dick in your mouth now that it was over, and spat them out. Then hurriedly wiped your lips with your tongue. Even though you were thrilled you made them cum so easily, you were surprised and disappointed that they didn’t last very long.

“That’s it?” You rudely asked, your first words of the night.

Genji drew himself up, pushed his shoulders back, and leaned forward to tower over you. You ducked your head, but it was too late. Genji thrust a finger off to his side, pointing.

“Corner, _now_.”

You got up and walked sadly over to the nearest corner. Genji would clean you up, but you now had to wait.


	20. F Reader Stockings/Pantyhose w/ Male Overwatch

Lucio bent down to inspect his fishnets. They were supposed to have wide holes, but one was way wider than the rest. A rip.

“Damnit,” he whispered.

Jack cupped Lucio’s darker arm with his lighter hand.

“I can take over for you,” the old man offered, concern creasing his face. He didn’t notice you walking up behind them.

“They asked for chocolate, not cornbread, Jack,” you snapped at them. Their postures stiffened. You inspected Lucio from top to bottom in a second, “Change…but keep the panties. Lace looks good on you.”

“Got it, Mistress,” he replied and walked away.

He wore a simple black bodice on the top, tight around the pecs, squeezing them together nicely. A matching pair of black panties with a lacey edge barely covered his bottom, an invitation to smack his cheeks. And it gave the impression he was all leg, despite being so short.

“They wouldn’t have known the difference,” Jack argued, remaining in the hallway. He kept his gruff voice soft, out of respect.

“They would have. They gave me a lot of money,” you countered. You glared at him, “You’re off. Stop playing mommy and go home.”

“I only think you’re being too rough-”

“Enough!” You yelled, then lowered your voice to a growl, “Go home.”

The man sighed, shaking his head. But you didn’t see it, you’d already resumed your brisk walk down the dimly-lit hallway.

Hanzo emerged from a door to your left. Bright, pale-yellow light spilled from the open rectangular doorway. Then he shut the door behind him, snuffing light.

“Mistress,” he inquired.

“Hanzo?” You stopped, hand on your hip. He’d better make this quick.

“My brother didn’t come home last night,” he said, panic creeping into his voice, “Have you seen him?”

You raised eyebrow, your expression darkening. _Are you sure that question is wise?_ Hanzo understood instantly that you were the reason Genji was missing.

“Please, I-” Hanzo started to plead.

“Unless you want to foot his repair bill this time, I suggest you shut up and get back to work. And cover those bruises,” you barked.

“Yes, Mistress.”

If you had cared, you’d have noticed how dejected Hanzo’s reply was. But you didn’t.

Gabriel appeared next, carrying a whimpering and limp Genji over his shoulder. The larger man was covered in scratches, and most of them were tinged red. A few bite marks marred his chest, as well. Save for that, he was in good shape. A blush even gave some healthy colour to his washed-out skin.

“Mistress,” he hissed in greeting.

“Hold up. Lemme see him,” you said, referring to the barely conscious cyborg.

Someone, probably a customer, had left the black fabric normally covering the area between Genji’s legs unbuttoned and hanging down. He only wore neon-pink thigh-thighs. This allowed you to dip your fingers between his cheeks and spread. Sticky, oozing cum hung from the rim of his brown-red asshole. Visible tears were scattered around the artificial ring of muscle. You scoffed and gave Genji’s left cheek a hard smack. He whined, squirming and clinging to the man under him.

“Say what you will about his filthy mouth, but his ass makes a good fleshlight.” 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, Gabriel.”

He growled indignantly, narrowing his red eyes.

“Don’t be a princess,” you said, rolling your eyes, “Go clean him up for me, will you?”

“Sure, Mistress.”

Gabriel hefted Genji into an easier position to hold and walked past you, back the way you came.

You finally made it to your office after making your rounds. You pushed open the door to find your assistant manager, Akande, waiting for you. He wore a simple suit. Plain, in comparison to the rest of the boys, but he kept himself well-groomed at your request.

“Mistress,” he greeted you, as you sat at your desk. The computer display illuminated as soon as your butt hit the chair, “How is Genji?”

The question was deceiving. He meant ‘the Genji situation,’ not ‘I am concerned for Genji’s well-being.’

You grumbled and brought up lines and lists of sky-blue numbers on a dark blue screen.

“He barely made any money back after I deduct the cost of replacing his asshole.”

“He’s more trouble than he’s worth. Get rid of him!”

“No. He’s popular. The weird ones always are. Between ‘Reaper’ and Genji, they are half the reason we stay afloat,” you paused, taking a long and hard done by breath, “We’re just going to have to only let the gentler customers have him.”

“Very well,” was the curt reply.

“You don’t sound convinced,” you said, swiveling your chair to look him in the eye. Several expressions crossed his face until he settled on neutral and respectful.

“You are in charge,” he conceded, bowing his head.

“That’s a good boy,” you smirked and turned back to the computer.


	21. No Reader Dacryphilia (Crying) w/ Hanzo&Genji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Shimadacest

Hanzo clicked around on the internet, aimlessly stumbling around. Trying to find something to distract himself, since he promised Genji he would quit drinking sake. And he will, because _Genji_ asked him to.

The part of him that whispered to him that there was always a good reason he was so spoiled and Hanzo was not. That the reason was that there was something intrinsically wrong with Hanzo all along. The voice whispering this to him would not quiet down. He could drown it in drink, but that wasn’t an option anymore. He’d been trying desperately in his free time to find something to replace sake. Hanzo had little time since agreeing to join Overwatch.

Because his little brother asked him to, of course. His little brother, that somehow became better than his elder even though Hanzo was the one who struck him down. Better, faster, stronger, and somehow lighter because of something to do with the material he was made of. Hanzo’s twisted feelings, putting Genji on a pedestal and his strong urge to put him in his place again combined into one monster that Hanzo carried around every day. The monster made itself known every time Genji was near. Made Hanzo want to avoid his brother as much as he wanted to be close to him again, like they once were many years ago.

Hanzo couldn’t find anything that held his attention enough to keep the strange feelings at bay. Dealing with them never occurred to him. He surfed the web at breakneck speed, trying to find something shocking or otherwise fascinating, but it seemed that at 38, he had long been desensitized to anything on a screen.

So Hanzo did what Winston had warned him not to do when he joined Overwatch. He searched for himself. Every former and current member of Overwatch had a presence on the internet, whether they wanted to or not.

Hanzo laughed and hollered and disagreed out loud with all the speculation he read. What fools. Idiots. They had no idea what his life was really like. Hanzo searched for someone who was accidentally hitting on the truth, but no one came close. What a disappointment.

Then Hanzo’s eyes blew wide open.

No, it couldn’t be. He had enlarged an image that couldn’t possibly be anyone he knew, and yet…there it was. A beautifully drawn, fully-coloured artwork of what looked like himself and Genji kissing. Hanzo didn’t even know what Genji looked like under his mouth guard, but this artist created it. Hanzo’s fingers move of their own accord and dug further. He found a small, but vocal, group of people rallying against the artist. Slinging insults and harping over and over about how wrong it was.

Of course it was wrong! It was his brother Hanzo was kissing that picture!

Hanzo should have believed it, but he didn’t. Intead, his dick called to him from within its confines. Pulsed with the beat of his heart. A heart that beat for Genji, if he would just admit it for long enough to do something about it. Alone, here in his room. Where no one would see or find out. Just this one time.

Hanzo shook his head, but the action didn’t clear his head. It sharpened images of the cyborg’s body into focus. Genji was made in his old image, and an attractive one at that. Only a blind person wouldn’t agree.

Hanzo rolled his hips, rubbing the head of his erection against the inside of his underwear. A sweet taste of what his cock promised, if only Hanzo would wrap his fingers around it.

He can’t.

He can’t.

They were right; these strangers on the internet. It was wrong. _Wrong_. Shame blossomed in his chest like a sickness, and his pulse pounded harder. He liked it. _He liked it_.

Hanzo inhaled a sob, and tears filled out along his lower lashline.

Thank god no one could see him right now, he thought, reaching into his pants to grasp his aching cock. Tears and black eyeliner streaming down his face.

“Hanzo…” Genji whispered to himself from outside Hanzo’s window. He watched Hanzo finish and then left to sit on the roof to do the same, the image of Hanzo’s crying face replaying over and over in his mind.


End file.
